Aircraft cockpits commonly include one or more primary flight displays (“PFD”) and one or more multi-function displays (“MFD”). The PFD may be configured to display situational flight information. This information may include, for example, speed, attitude, vertical rate, altitude, flight progress, GPS location, plotted versus actual course, etc. The MFD may be configured to display navigation route, map, weather radar, ground proximity warning system information, traffic collision avoidance information, and more. In multi-pilot aircraft, it is common for each pilot to have their own PFD and MFD. It is important that each pilot has the ability to control their own displays. As such, the PFD and MFD controls may generally be incorporated directly into the frame surrounding the PFD or MFD, respectively, or they may be located in a separate control unit placed elsewhere in the cockpit within reach of the corresponding pilot. However, depending on workflow within the crew, it may occasionally be desirable for one pilot to adjust the other pilot's displays. As such, it may be desirable for the controls for all of the displays to be within reach of both pilots. The only location in a cockpit that is easily accessible to both pilots is the center stack. Given that all of the flight controls must be within reach of both pilots, space on the center stack is limited.
Aircraft may also include a mode control panel (“MCP”). The MCP includes controls to input automated flight behavior. For example, the MCP may be used to enter instructions for the aircraft to hold a specific altitude, speed, or heading, to change altitude or speed at a specific rate; or to input a new heading, etc. Accordingly, the flight controls included on the MCP should be within reach of both pilots, and therefore, the MCP should be located on the center stack.